


Only Human

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established slash, M/M, OC's and Naruto's pov, References to minor character deaths (I mean vampires do eat), Vague torture scene, Vampire!Sasuke, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: When Uchiha shows up with a man hanging off his arm, it sends the entire place abuzz. Because who is this blond human who managed to attract the attention of one of the oldest vampire clan heirs in the world?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 72
Kudos: 248





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So, how has everyone's week been? Mine's been rather crappy and that means that apparently I come up with the weirdest plots. No medievalish setting this time, guys, we're taking a break from that (for now), but now we go to vampire Sasuke! Normally I don't tend to write any supernatural themed stories unless it's for Halloween, but basically I had one scene in mind that I wanted to write and formed this plot around it. If you can guess which scene inspired this story, then well, you know me far too well LOL
> 
> So yes, me having a crappy week equals vampire Sasuke apparently, so there you have it. I don't know, man, I'm just writing at this point.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! (Even if it isn't Halloween yet)

**Only Human**

The day Uchiha Sasuke arrived with another man hanging off his arm was the day the entire place was buzzing, everyone wondering just what kind of purpose the human man served. Most assumed he was meant to be a food source, but others, including Zenaku Yasha, didn't think that was the case at all.

Because Uchiha was not known for going out specifically to find food. Even though he belonged to one of the oldest pureblood vampire clans, he was not picky at all and tended to just drink from any of the food sources present in the manor. He definitely was not the type to just bring any random person back to his place. As a matter of fact, everyone knew him to be very recluse, barely leaving his chambers at all.

Now that Yasha thought about it, he'd noticed Uchiha leaving the manor a lot lately, often coming home near the morning. He hadn't paid much attention to it, because he wasn't Uchiha's direct carer, so what the man did was not his business.

But the unknown man … There was something about how he leant into Uchiha that drew Yasha's attention. There was the stark contrast, first of all, that definitely attracted everyone's attention, not just Yasha's. Where Uchiha was both black eyed and black haired, his skin as pale as the moonlight, his beauty remarkable even when surrounded by other vampires, the unknown human was a bright blond, his blue eyes shining like a sapphire caught in the light, and tanned like he spent most of his days in the sun.

While not a classic beauty like Uchiha, there was something mesmerizing about him nonetheless and Yasha silently moved closer, fascinated by the rich scent of blood wrapped underneath the human's natural sweet scent. Eyes flashing red had him abruptly halting, lowering his head before Uchiha would decide that the clan could do with one member less.

"This is Naruto, my partner," Uchiha spoke. His voice was smooth and even as it always was, but there was an edge of danger present as well, implicitly warning them all. "I hope you'll make him feel welcome here."

No food source then. Yasha's eyebrows rose in surprise. In all the years he'd known the youngest Uchiha son – and many years it had been so far – he had never seen him take on any partner, not even another vampire. Not for a lack of trying on the other party's part. Being part of one of the oldest vampire clans and being gifted with exceptional beauty saw people flocking to Uchiha again and again, trying to gain his favour or attention. One by one they always got rejected, sometimes politely, sometimes brutal, depending on his mood and how abrasive they had been.

But here was a human man who had somehow managed to capture Uchiha's attention to the point of being invited in his home and being granted the personal protection of the vampire. How had he managed that? How had he succeeded where so many other people had failed year after year?

Naruto grinned and bowed as much as Uchiha would allow him to, which didn't turn out to be that much with the vampire's arm firmly clamped around his waist. "It's nice to meet everyone. I'm sure we'll get to know each other better soon!"

That had Uchiha scowling and tightening his embrace even further. If he didn't watch out, he might very well break the man's ribcage soon. Human bones were incredibly fragile, it surprised Yasha time and time again that humanity managed to survive with such a fragile body.

"No need to get friendly with everyone," Uchiha said annoyed and tugged him along before anyone could step forward to introduce themselves.

"What, not even with your brother?" Naruto asked innocently and laughed then when Uchiha clucked his tongue and hissed irritated.

"Especially not him. Everyone but him."

"That's not nice of you to say, you know."

"I never claimed to be nice, did I? Besides, you're not one to like the nice type."

A door upstairs closed, shutting them all off from the rest of the conversation. Given their sharp hearing – amongst other heightened senses – soundproof rooms were very welcomed in this place if anyone wanted to have some sort of resemblance of privacy.

At this moment, however, Yasha found himself irrationally irritated with the soundproof walls, wishing he could hear the continuation of their bickering.

Movement in the corner of his eye had him turning his head. Suigetsu stood just two feet away from him, his sharp teeth flashing when he grinned. He was one of the very few who could call himself rather close to the youngest Uchiha and that piece of knowledge had Yasha turning fully towards him, his interest piqued.

"Did you know he would show up with someone?"

Suigetsu rolled his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets, sliding his tongue across his teeth. "I knew he had his eye on someone. Was just trying to figure out still whether he was interested in the guy as a source of food or something else. Guess we finally got the answer just now."

"You really think they're romantically involved?" Yasha asked and couldn't help but be sceptic about it.

Yes, it was clear that Naruto was not a food source for Uchiha nor was he meant to be considered as one by the rest of them, but after so many years of being a recluse, it was odd to see him with someone else now, willingly letting that person touch him even. Uchiha tolerated few people in his personal space and the ones who were allowed to touch him in any kind of form were even fewer.

"Romantically or sexually, who cares?" Suigetsu said disinterestedly. "Maybe he'll be less of a pain in the arse now that he's got a pretty mouth sucking his dick." That appeared to be all that the white haired man was willing to say about the subject, because he walked away, leaving Yasha behind in the hallway.

With the main attraction having left, everyone else returned to their tasks, though the place was definitely abuzz now, people trying to figure out just how long Uchiha had known Naruto, where and how exactly they had met, whether Naruto knew just what kind of creature Uchiha was …

Yasha was normally not the type to gossip, finding it a distasteful way of wasting time, but as he set about preparing himself for the upcoming hunt, he couldn't help but listen in on the others and found himself agreeing or disagreeing with their theories.

He had no idea how much Uchiha would allow Naruto to mingle with them, but one thing was for sure: Naruto's arrival marked a definite change in the atmosphere.

A change which had his own body humming with an excitement he hadn't experienced in years.

* * *

They still had no clue how long Uchiha and Naruto had known each other before the blond had been presented to them, but that he was here to stay became pretty obvious after three weeks. He spent nearly all his time here, leading to the air being heavily permeated by his scent after just one week.

His enticing scent had several vampires going out to hunt more often, because hungry they might be, but they weren't stupid enough to try to attack Naruto and get a taste of his blood. Uchiha would kill them without even blinking and they preferred to remain whole and not ripped to pieces, all because the human smelt so damn delicious.

It didn't help that Naruto obviously knew about vampires. Uchiha must have told him about them, because the blond didn't even bat an eyelid when Karin came stumbling out of her room one late night, drunk on the blood she'd taken from a guy she'd picked up in a club. Her entire lower face was positively drenched in blood, the dark red liquid staining her silver top and white mini skirt, and she was still licking her lips, enjoying her feast when Naruto rounded the corner and came face to face with her.

Yasha had just been about to ask Karin whether she needed any help disposing of the guy when he spotted the blond man and he froze, wondering just how the hell they were going to explain this without the human freaking out and trying to kill them. Not that he would succeed, because one human male was no match for two vampires, let alone someone as unarmed as Naruto was, but it would still be a pain in the arse to try to subdue him without accidentally killing him as well.

Karin stood just as frozen as him, staring at Naruto with large eyes. It would almost be comical how afraid she looked, as if Naruto was the apex predator instead of her, but there was nothing funny about this situation, not when she was drenched in blood in front of an unsuspecting human.

But then Naruto went and surprised them by offering her a handkerchief. "You might want to be careful about spilling the blood, it's a bitch to get out of clothes, trust me," he sighed and grimaced. "No matter what those commercials say, detergent does not clean out all stains."

"Erm, this doesn't bother you?" Karin asked stumped, but accepted the handkerchief nonetheless, blotting her face dry.

"No, I mean, didn't really expect to nearly walk into someone bloodied, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, being in a house full of vampires and all." Naruto shrugged, grinning when they just stared at him speechlessly. "Please, you think Sasuke could keep this from me? I'm blond, but I'm not stupid. There's no way you can skip dinner every time and still look that good."

"He told you about us?" Yasha asked, his voice a bit strangled.

None of them had ever told a human about their existence – mainly because humans tended to end up drained from all their blood the second they set foot in the manor.

"Well yes, no secrets between us," Naruto said in a sing-song voice and waggled his finger. "Told him I'd be out if he didn't start telling me the truth soon. Now, if you don't mind, can one of you show me the way to the kitchen again? Sasuke said he got me some food and I'm dying to find out what he got for me – pun not intended." He winked.

"Sure, I can show you the way," Karin grinned, bouncing back quickly like she hadn't been shocked in the first place. "I need to change into something else anyway and my clean laundry is still downstairs. Hey, Yasha-kun, you don't mind getting rid of it, right?"

She was already pulling Naruto along and down the corridor before Yasha could form a protest. He sighed and rolled his eyes, stepping into her chambers. She'd been incredibly lucky that Naruto already knew about them, because he still had no idea how they would have rescued themselves out of that tight spot.

"A hundred-fifty years and still so damn messy," he muttered underneath his breath, finding the human in question on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes; his throat slashed apart.

She owned him a favour for this, that was for sure.

* * *

Since that encounter, Yasha oddly found himself fixated on Naruto's scent. It was as if the blond knowing about their true nature had flipped a switch in him and he caught himself following Naruto's scent whenever he woke up. It was especially bad when the blond man was actually at the manor, because there was no way he wanted Uchiha to find out that his human's scent was driving Yasha mad.

This had never happened before. Sure, he liked how humans smelt in general, how rich and divine their blood smelt, but to him they had always been just that: a source of food. A way to survive another day. He loved to drink, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Naruto, however … The human filled him with a desire the likes of which he hadn't experienced in years and truthfully had never expected to experience again. This went beyond a regular thirst for his blood. It had him trailing after his scent, following him through the long winding corridors. It had him seeking the blond out in whichever room he happened to be in, had him fascinated by shining blue eyes and his ears pricking at the sound of his boisterous laughter.

To put it plainly: he was slowly becoming _obsessed_ with Naruto. An obsession which had him counting down the hours when he knew he would see him again, during the rare times Naruto spent time at his own place. An obsession which had him focused so much on Naruto's heartbeat that he could pinpoint his position down even from the complete opposite of the manor. Which had his eyes locking onto those two tiny holes in Naruto's neck, right across his throbbing vein, evidence that whatever he and Uchiha might do in his private chambers, drinking blood was definitely a part of it. That did nothing to quell his obsession, because how did Naruto taste, he wondered? How would blood taste when it was freely given, when it was mixed in with pleasure and excitement?

An obsession which might see him destroyed if Uchiha found out, but which had him not caring about any possible consequences either. What could happen, really, when he didn't do anything wrong?

It wasn't his fault if he happened to be in the room when Naruto walked in. It wasn't his fault when he happened to be the closest one to offer assistance if Naruto required it and Uchiha was nowhere to be found. He just wanted him to feel welcome, like Uchiha had ordered them to – what could be wrong with that?

"You and Naruto-kun seem to get along fine," the older Uchiha, Itachi, remarked one day after Yasha had helped the blond reach some books on the highest shelf.

Naruto had smiled sweetly at him before taking the books with him to Uchiha's private chambers, awaiting the vampire to return from his talk with his parents.

"I wouldn't call it getting along as simply being friendly to each other, Uchiha-san," Yasha replied neutrally, stepping away from the bookcase. Naruto's scent still clung to the air strongly and it took every bit of restraint in him to not sniff deeply.

"Hm." The older Uchiha studied him and then selected a book of his own from the middle shelf before walking away. "Just remember, Yasha-san: my brother does not like to share."

Well, that didn't matter, did it? It wasn't as if Yasha was going to do anything. What was wrong with just being friendly?

* * *

Still, the elder Uchiha's subtle warning was hard to shake off and he did his best to put more distance between him and Naruto afterwards, careful not to rouse any suspicions. The last thing he needed was for either Uchiha to grow wary and confront him.

He thought that went well for a while. He stopped focusing so much on Naruto, forced himself not to follow his scent and stayed away from him as much as possible without it being noticeable. That wasn't too difficult, considering the sheer size of the manor and the amount of people present in it. It made avoiding the blond quite easy when he did his best.

He thought everything was going well – until one late night, he stumbled upon both Uchiha and Naruto and the shreds of self-control he'd so painstakingly put together were torn apart, ripped to pieces for the final time.

He hadn't meant to see them. All he had wanted was to go to his chambers and rest there after his meal had been less than fulfilling. Not bad perse, but not that great either and with no tasks lined up, resting seemed like a pretty good idea.

Somehow, though, his own feet betrayed him and they brought him to one of the rooms that the youngest Uchiha son called his. It was a study with large bookcases covering the walls from view and an equally large, dark oak desk placed in the right corner. Two leather armchairs had been placed in the room as well, in plain view of the door.

A door which stood ajar just enough for Yasha to catch a glimpse of naked, tanned skin. That one glimpse, more like a flash in the corner of his eye, was enough to arrest him and force his feet to standstill.

Heat pooling in his lower stomach, he could only stare breathlessly how Naruto gracefully moved up and down, taking Uchiha's cock like he was made for it. He only wore a pure white shirt, completely unbuttoned and hanging down his shoulders; the edge of it teasingly covering his buttocks. What the cloth couldn't hide was the sight of his slender, but well-formed legs straddling Uchiha; his leg muscles tightening every time he rose up.

Uchiha's right arm was curled around Naruto's back and his left hand snuck up, fingers tightening around blond locks. Little puffs of air escaped the blond and Yasha bit down harshly on his lower lip when Naruto mewled, baring his neck in the most lewd way the vampire had ever witnessed. Even with his body moving expertly, clearly indicating this wasn't the first time they were doing this, he still looked like a virginal sacrifice, caught within the vampire's embrace, his neck bared and free, and Uchiha seemed to agree with that, because a low snarl rebounded through the study before his head ducked down. His fangs briefly caught the light before they sank straight into Naruto's neck and the blond's moan was so indecent, _so filthy and depraved_ , that Yasha was stumbling back and running away before he thought twice of it.

He couldn't stay there any longer, however, not with desire pumping through his veins, not with Naruto's whimpers and mewls and pleads for _more, more, please, ah, Sasuke!_ ringing in his ears.

There was no way to ignore this any longer, no way for him to try and pretend that everything was normal, that the human's scent didn't drive him absolutely crazy, that he didn't long to close his arms around him and sink his teeth into that oh so tempting neck. Just one taste, he begged silently to the deities he had ceased to believe in a long time ago. Just one taste would be enough, just to know how it would feel, to receive the same pleasure Uchiha was so free to indulge in.

It could be a taste of his blood or of his soft looking skin, Yasha wasn't picky, he'd be happy with either one. He would make Naruto feel so good, he promised. He needed a taste of him like humans needed air and it was driving him mad to know that he couldn't have it, that he couldn't have him.

_Yet._

He couldn't have him yet, no, but soon … Soon, he would taste him, yes, he would.

Naruto was temptation personified and Yasha would do _anything_ to get a taste of him.

* * *

He needed to be patient, for longer than he would have liked when he had already waited for so long, but the thought of finally feeling that soft warm skin pressed against, of that rich, divine blood finally coating his tongue and sliding down his throat like the richest of drinks had him biding his time and paying attention.

Just one night would be all that he needed. One night where Uchiha would be distracted, where Naruto wouldn't grace the manor with his presence. One night and he would have him.

It took two long months for that night to finally arrive, but then it was finally there and he snuck out of the manor without anyone being the wiser or being suspicious. Why would they be when he was just going out for his regular hunt? No need to be suspicious of demure looking Yasha whose worst crime was stealing hair ties from the women to tie his own dark brown hair back.

There was no need to assume that he would be following Naruto's scent all the way to his home, tracking him down like they would track down prey. No reason to think that he would dare to break into the house of the human, a place where only Uchiha had been allowed, using his ties to the clan to bypass the ancient rule of having to be invited in.

No reason at all to assume that he could possibly harbour some not so clean thoughts about the taken human of their leader. Thoughts which had him walking through the house like a shadow, following Naruto's scent like an animal would follow a trail of breadcrumbs. Ones which had him panting inaudibly, heat racing through his cold veins, when he entered the bedroom and spotted the curled up form of the human in his bed, fast asleep. Probably trying to catch up on the sleep he was losing out of when he was with Uchiha.

Nobody needed to know that Yasha had been here. Nobody would need to know what was about to happen to beautiful, divine smelling Naruto.

His lips stretched back into a smile as his hand reached out slowly, his fingertips tingling with anticipation. Finally, finally he would know how it would feel like to drown in Naruto's taste, to be completely surrounded by his essence, feel those supple muscles tighten around him instead.

Finally he would …

The second his fingers curled around Naruto's shoulder, he realised something was wrong. They sank into the flesh too quickly, no resistance at all, and he snarled frustratedly when he ripped off the blankets, revealing nothing but a lump of pillows piled together.

_Where was he?_

"Let me guess, you wanted to hear me scream? Maybe even hear me beg? Were you imagining you could drain me dry while fucking me? That's what you wanted to do, right? Get a taste of something your leader has been taking for months now."

Yasha whirled around, freezing when he caught sight of the one who had been his object of desire for months now, the only one who had made him feel alive for the first time in more than a hundred years.

_The one who wasn't so human after all._

Naruto leant in the doorway, his shoulder braced against it and his arms crossed. Some kind of dark orange aura surrounded him completely and as Yasha watched aghast, nine fox tail like smoky appendages curled around the blond and blocked the doorway.

"What are you?" Yasha asked horrified, because in all his years, he'd never seen anything like this, had never even encountered a creature so proficient at hiding his true nature that he could be mistaken for a human.

Naruto smiled and there was no trace of friendliness left. His smile was filled with pure menace even as it still made him look beautiful and wasn't that the most fucked up part?

"I go by many names: Mischief, Darkness, Danger, Fox, Nine-tales, Kitsune, Harbinger of Chaos," Naruto shrugged, "You name it and chances are someone has called me it."

"No, _what_ are you?"

Naruto's smile deepened; his blue eyes gleaming even as black seeped into them, draining out the sky blue colour. "I guess you could call me a demon if you want. Don't know why you think it matters, though."

"But you smelt human," Yasha muttered numbly, trying to wrap his mind around what was actually happening right now.

Naruto had smelt like a human ever since Yasha had first met him. There was no way for a demon to cloak his scent that thoroughly, right? There was no way for Naruto to be anything but human.

But he couldn't be human, not with his eyes turning black, not with that aura growing stronger and covering his body entirely. Not with those fox like tails stretching out and above him, growing taller and bigger, before they shot out and wrapped around Yasha, the stench of sulphur and death and fire making him retch and cough before his mouth was sealed off too.

"And that was your mistake," Naruto said cheerfully, approaching him leisurely, his thumbs hooked around the loops of his jeans. "You assumed I was human without ever stopping to wonder why I manage to keep up with Sasuke when the bastard's so eager to taste my blood. You think a human could stand having his blood taken from him every week?"

He tsk'd and shook his head. "I honestly had expected more of you, you know. A lot of them told me you were the smart type."

"Uchiha," was all that Yasha managed to gasp out before more smoke covered his mouth and nose.

"Oh, Sasuke knows what I am," Naruto replied casually. "Honestly, I think it gives him a kick that I chose him. Like I said, no secrets between us. Now, what shall I do with someone who dared to have such despicable thoughts about me, hm?"

Yasha shook his head rapidly, trying desperately to free himself, but the more he fought against the smoky tails, the more they tightened around him until he could hear his own bones cracking in warning and that was the very second he froze up.

Vampiric bones weren't meant to break, couldn't be broken. Yet those smoky tails were doing just that, putting more and more pressure onto him until he whimpered in pain, white flashing in front of his eyes.

"No, you didn't harbour such thoughts about me? You weren't fantasizing about holding me down and forcing me to open up for you?" Naruto prowled closer, his eyes glowing dangerously. "Weren't hoping that I would scream and beg for you to stop? Weren't dreaming of draining me dry and dumping my body somewhere afterwards, ready to claim it as the actions of a rival?"

Yasha's eyes widened.

Naruto paused in front of him and grinned crookedly. "Oh yes, I know all about them," he whispered and raised his left hand. "And while I guess I should feel flattered that you want me that much, I only tolerate that kind of desire from one vampire only."

His hand curled into a fist slowly.

"And that vampire isn't you. Goodbye, Zenaku Yasha."

His hand closed into a fist. His grin widened; his eyes gleaming bloodthirstily.

Yasha burst apart; the last thing he saw being black eyes turning that lovely blue colour again.

* * *

He watched the black ash spread out across the river, covering the surface briefly before they got swept away by the cold water, taking with it what remained of Zenaku Yasha.

Soft footsteps approached him and he tilted his head to the left, still watching the river. "You're risking a lot, you know, coming here at this time of the night. Or early morning, I should say."

"I felt a bond disappear and hurried back as quickly as I could," Sasuke replied neutrally. "Who was it?"

"Yasha. Apparently he liked me a bit too much." Naruto turned around, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Don't ask me to apologise, because I won't. He had it coming."

The vampire was dressed in a long coat, black trousers and a wide-rimmed hat which shrouded his face in shadows, keeping him relatively safe from the sun which would soon come up. Still, even with the protection he was wearing, it wasn't a good idea to be outside at this hour for him.

"You made him suffer?" Sasuke asked interestedly; his black eyes flashing intrigued.

Naruto smiled. "Brought him back again and again just to make him suffer. Sliced him apart, cut him to pieces, flayed him, crushed every bone in his body to dust, beheaded him, and finally burnt him to ashes with my flames. He won't be coming back, that's for sure."

Sasuke smirked and held out a leather gloved hand to him. "There is a certain sense of irony at play here when my people fear me and trust you while you're the most dangerous one of us all."

"Not my fault that they assume I'm human," Naruto pouted and went over to him, willingly walking into the vampire's embrace. He relaxed when those diamond hard arms closed around him, trapping him against the other one's body.

"You're also not doing anything to dissuade them from that wrong assumption," Sasuke pointed out calmly and nuzzled Naruto's right temple.

"You managed to figure out on your own that I'm not human just fine," Naruto huffed, pressing his nose into Sasuke's neck, smiling when the older man shuddered quietly. "Now come on, take me home. I stink like the wrong vampire and you need to rectify that."

"Such a demanding fox," Sasuke breathed out but then the world turned dark and when Naruto opened his eyes next, they were in Sasuke's chambers, the large imposing bed calling out to them invitingly.

As Sasuke pushed him onto the bed and caught his lips in a demanding kiss, Naruto decided to show the vampire just how demanding he could really be. He had to stake his claim on him after all, when he had been gone for far too long.

Sasuke might be the heir to one of the most powerful and oldest vampire clans in the world, but Naruto was Mischief and Chaos personified and it was time he reminded the other man of that.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Sometimes you just need vampire Sasuke even when it's not Halloween *nods decisively* Like I said, my mind's random and it fixates on entirely the wrong projects clearly.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
